


Red Room Below

by jazzy2017



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzy2017/pseuds/jazzy2017
Summary: They said they were the perfect couple. Perfection was a necessity for Naraku, a farce for Kagome, but she knew showing her flaws could have deadly consequences. A housewife held hostage by a man that tormented her without ever laying a finger on her. Who would ever believe her? Possibly her husband's law partner, Sesshoumaru, but Kagome knew this a fight she would have to do alone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary: They said they were the perfect couple. Perfection was a necessity for Naraku, a farce for Kagome, but she knew showing her flaws could have deadly consequences. A housewife held hostage by a man that tormented her without ever laying a finger on her. Who would ever believe her? Possibly her husband's law partner, Sesshoumaru, but Kagome knew this a fight she would have to do alone.**

**Red Room Below**

**PRESENT**

A champagne bottle clanked against the kitchen counter. Kagome jumped and glanced at Naraku. Good. He hadn’t noticed how the anxiety rolled off her in droves. Naraku caught her eye and smiled.

 “Perfect,” he said softly.

The couple filed out of the kitchen and into their main room. Their guests wouldn’t be kept waiting. Kagome greeted Koga and Ayame first, graciously taking the potted Iris Ayame had planted for her. Kagome hoped Naraku would plant it somewhere where she could view it from her bedroom window. God how she wished she could garden again. Kagome shook those thoughts away.

‘ _Not tonight, Kagome,_ ‘she thought, ‘ _There’s too much at stake tonight to get lost in your mind.’_

The air had been crisp the past few weeks, despite the fact they were well into March. Naraku led the group into their living room, sitting them beside a roaring fire. The logs had been arranged strategically and lit so it would burn picture perfectly.

“This house looks better every time I come here,” Koga spoke admiringly. “Isn’t it nice, Kikyo?”

This was the first time Kagome had met Kikyo and smiled at her. Kikyo was new to their group, but Kagome knew how important her opinion would be to Naraku. Kikyo didn’t smile back, but Kagome didn’t take it personally. Since joining their group of friends a month ago, Kagome knew that the woman had been told nearly to death about how she, Kagome Subarashi, wife of brilliant lawyer Naraku Subarashi, was a perfect example of a woman who had it all—the perfect house, the perfect husband, the perfect life, perfection incarnate. Even she thought it was sickening so Kagome wouldn’t hold her wariness against her.

Though Kikyo’s demeanor hadn’t changed, Kagome’s eyes lit up when the other woman revealed a box of rich chocolates, wrapped in golden foil. Kagome, not wanting to relinquish the sweets to Naraku, slyly stepped forward. Kikyo held out the box and Kagome thanked her.

“Thank you, they look wonderful,” Kagome stated. She placed the chocolates on their coffee table, closest to her seat. She couldn’t wait to tuck into those once she served her guests coffee.

Kikyo was aloof, a rarity in Naraku’s group that attracted Kagome to her even more. She was the complete opposite of Ayame. Ayame was kind, but often spoke in no more than an echo of her husband, Koga. Whatever he said or agreed to, she would parrot back. While both people were lovely, Kagome rarely found herself intellectually stimulated by them. Kagome indulged in the fact that Kikyo offered more in conversation than how beautiful their house was.

Kagome looked at her home, a wedding gift from Naraku. They’d outlined what would be the perfect home for them, but Naraku had truly gone above and beyond to find this place. It had all the rooms she wanted with a picturesque garden out back. It had the privacy that Naraku craved along with the privilege of owning the best house in the neighborhood. It was unsurpassed. Perfect, just like Naraku wanted it.  

“For such beautiful grounds, I don’t understand why you would keep your windows shuttered,” Kikyo commented, touching the window lightly.

“Sometimes we open the windows, but not often and the keeping the windows open too long would fade the curtains. Besides, there are only two of us in such a large home. I don’t want to accidently leave a window open and put my wife’s security at risk,” Naraku answered back.

Sesshoumaru walked to a large painting hanging over the fireplace. His gold eyes flickered in wonder. Naraku walked up to the younger man.

“Stunning, isn’t it?” he asked.

“Very and so vibrant,” Sesshoumaru answered. He looked on in fascination at the hundreds of tiny markings that make up most of the painting.

“Kagome’s talent. She named it ‘Fireflies’, Naraku said proudly, delighting in his new partner’s awed face. It wasn’t often one would see Sesshoumaru Taisho moved by anything.

“It is beautiful,” admitted Kikyo, giving her first compliment of the night. She sat on the sofa.

“You should see Kagome’s other paintings.” Naraku eased off the cork from another champagne bottle with a slight pop. “I can’t pick a favorite. They’re all captivating.”

“What? Did I hear Naraku Subarashi say he can’t do something? Hell must be freezing over,” Ayame teased.

 Sesshoumaru looked around the room with interest, settling his eyes on Kagome. “Are any here?”

Kagome turned away from his stare. Every time Sesshoumaru turned his eyes on her, her cheeks blazed. It had irritated Naraku when she used to stutter around his partner, despite Sesshoumaru’s raillery toward the situation. Since then, she’d kept her conversations short with him.

“No, I’m afraid they’re hanging elsewhere in the house.”

“Pity. Such beauty for Naraku’s eyes only then,” Sesshoumaru concluded, still peering at the woman.

His tone hinted something coquettish and Kagome knew he wasn’t just referring to the painting. Kagome muttered an excuse and ushered the group to where Kikyo sat.

“Sesshoumaru, I hear you have a bit of an artistic streak yourself,” Naraku mentioned, seating himself next to him.

Sesshoumaru shook his head, “Nothing compared to Kagome, but I used to take photography to pay my way through law school. I still take some pictures for leisure, especially after a tough case.”

“All that hard work has paid off,” Koga stated, “Sesshoumaru has never lost a case. He’s gonna give you a run for your money, Naraku.”

Naraku’s smile faded at the comment, “It’s a good thing we aren’t enemies then. I may actually commission you for some photos. It’s difficult to find someone who lives up to my standards.”

Sesshoumaru nodded.

“That is impressive,” Kagome gushed. “You have to be proud, Sesshoumaru, and I’d love to see some of your photos someday.”

“Woah Kagome, you already have the perfect guy. Don’t try to get Sesshoumaru too!” Ayame jested.

Kagome turned to her, horrified, “No, that wasn’t what I meant-”

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding,” Ayame sat to one side of Kagome and touched her leg gently.

 “Are you feeling better now?” she asked and explained lightly to Kikyo, “Kagome couldn’t make it to lunch yesterday. Apparently, she was ill so I’m glad to see we can meet up now.”

“It was a simple migraine,” Kagome waved off, calming herself, “It passed sometime in the night.”

“Unfortunately, Kagome gets them pretty frequently,” Naraku gazed at his wife sympathetically. “Luckily, they never last more than a few hours to a day.”

“It’s the second time you’ve stood me up,” Ayame pouted, “I’m starting to think it’s me.”

“I’m sorry Ayame,” Kagome apologized. She couldn’t guarantee that she could make their next outing. In fact she knew she wouldn’t go.

 “Well you’ll just have to make it up to me. Why don’t we meet up on Friday? Would you be free or will you suddenly remember a doctor’s appointment?” Ayame ribbed.

“No, and no migraines either, I hope,” Kagome smiled softly.

Ayame turned to Kikyo, “Why don’t you come along, Kikyo? It would be something quick and casual since I work Friday.”

“Thank you for the invitation,” Kikyo glanced at Kagome to see if it would be an issue. Encouraged by the woman’s smile, Kikyo stated, “I’d like that.”

Naraku raised his glass and called everyone to attention, “I just want to thank you for joining my beautiful wife and myself as we welcome my new firm partner, Sesshoumaru Taisho. After just a year, he rose from associate to partner after winning the controversial Kunosuke trial. Sesshoumaru, welcome to the family. Let’s have a toast to you.”

The clanks of glasses echoed throughout the room. Koga slapped Sesshoumaru on the back wholeheartedly.

“Congrats, Sess. Pretty impressive.”

Sesshoumaru smiled slightly, thanking the man. Kagome offered him a small smile before slipping into the kitchen to check on the food. Naraku had requested canapes, stating that he felt like French food that day. She topped the small slices of bread with cream cheese and thin strips of wild salmon. She garnished the food with dill sprigs.

Time was of the essence; Naraku hated entertaining alone and said it was simply bad etiquette. Kagome whisked her egg whites into soft peaks for her soufflé. She glanced at the clock, noting the exact time. She placed the soufflés in the oven and rushed out, hors d’oeuvres in hand.

 “Kagome, these are delicious! I’ll be big as a whale if I come by too much,” Ayame laughed.

Kagome shared the laugh, but she wished the woman would be able to come by more often. Kagome graciously took in the compliments about her culinary skills. Naraku wrapped his arms around her from behind, pleased with the dinner so far. He kissed her cheek and Kagome snuggled into his hold, relieved it was all going so well.

Determined to make some progress with Kikyo, Kagome sat down next to her. Seeing this, Naraku, graciously took the plate of hors d’oeuvres.

“You deserve a rest, dear. You’ve worked so hard today preparing this wonderful meal.”

 “It wasn’t hard at all, Darling,” Kagome lied. Naraku knew it was a lie. After all, he chose the menu.

* * *

 

Naraku had prepped Kagome on all the questions to ask Kikyo: how she was settling in the area, how her unpacking was going, the college her sister, Kaede, had decided to attend. Kikyo, though a bit irritated at the subtle invasiveness, answered the questions before spitting out a few of her own.

“So when do you two plan on filling this giant home with some young ones?”

The question was meant to be invasive she knew, but being a newly married couple, it was one Kagome was used to.

“No children yet. Naraku and I wanted to enjoy a few more years with just one another.”

“How long have you been married?” Kikyo asked sincerely.

“Not even a year so we’re still in our honeymoon phase,” Kagome said.

“It’s selfish I admit, but I’m still not ready to share my wife,” Naraku cooed.

“Well you two still have plenty of time. How old are you Kagome, 22?” Koga chortled.

Kagome laughed, good-naturedly, “27, but I’ll take 22.”

“Oh, so young,” Ayame said wistfully, “I can barely remember my twenties now.”

Koga nuzzled his wife’s neck, “You’re exaggerating. You’re only 32 yourself. Besides we were 24 when we had Genka. Surely you remember that.”

Ayame giggled and turned to Kagome, “Take it from me. It all becomes a blur once you start raising kids, especially little boys. I feel like Genka’s terrible twos have lasted the past five years.”

Everyone laughed before Kikyo brought attention to herself with another question.

“Sesshoumaru, tell me, are you married as well?”

“No,” Sesshoumaru answered lowly, “I’ve never been married.”

Naraku grinned, “It’s not too late for you, Sesshoumaru. You’re 35, right?”

“34.”

“My mistake. Well I was 37 when I met Kagome and I’d never been married. Patience is the key when you want perfection. Be patient, and perhaps you’ll find someone like Kagome.”

Sesshoumaru’s amber eyes slid over to Kagome, igniting a hot pink blush that she fought to dissipate.

“Perhaps, if I would be so lucky,” he purred.

Kagome stood suddenly, “I should check on dinner. If everyone is ready, we can sit at the dining room table.”

The guests shuffled to their seats and Kagome ducked into the kitchen. Kikyo broke away from the group, staring up at Kagome’s vibrant painting, hued in gold with soft magenta streaks, lining the edges.

“This is rather good,” she murmured.

Naraku stood behind her, admiring ‘Fireflies’.

“Brilliant piece with that gold crashing against white canvas, accented with those magenta lines. Yes, I’ve asked Kagome what her inspiration was for this or rather who?”

Kikyo looked back and followed Naraku’s gaze to the white-haired man walking into the kitchen.

“You think those two have something going on?” Kikyo questioned. Kagome seemed like nothing short of the doting wife, but the possibility of them being less than perfect certainly had its appeal.

Naraku simply smiled, ushering Kikyo to her seat.

Kagome peeked in on the soufflés in the oven. They still weren’t ready. In haste to hide her embarrassment, Kagome had come in too early. She looked around to see what could be placed out to give her more time.

“Do you need any help?”

Kagome nearly yelped at Sesshoumaru’s voice. He laughed lightly.

“Surely you do. I’ve heard a lot about your multi-course meals, not easy to put together.”

Kagome’s own laugh fluttered in his ears, “You’re kind, Sesshoumaru but I would never ask a guest to help me serve. It’s simply bad etiquette.”

“Well, we can’t have that,” Sesshoumaru mocked, “Naraku would never stand for such an offense as a guest serving himself.”

Kagome snickered and covered her mouth before Naraku could hear her.

“If you insist, take this bottle of wine and I’ll bring out the salad.”

Kagome handed Sesshoumaru the white wine and turned off the oven.

“That’s a beautiful color on you,” Sesshoumaru commented softly.

“Oh, this green?” Kagome asked, looking down at her forest green cocktail dress.

“I was actually referring to the flush of your cheeks, but yes, the green is nice too.”

Kagome sputtered out a soft thanks before slipping out the kitchen, Sesshoumaru in tow, smirking. Kagome darted back into the kitchen wordlessly and pulled out the soufflés. She smiled in relief, she’d gotten them out just in time.

* * *

 

Kagome soaked up the compliments from her second course. Naraku lavished her with affectionate phrases and she remembered how he could be so easy to love. Kagome served beef wellington with potatoes, peas and carrots. Sesshoumaru took a bite, growling appreciatively as the beef seemed to melt into his mouth.

“Damn, I’ve never seen Sess really enjoy a meal; he just kind of scarfs it down. Take that as the highest compliment, Kagome,” Koga informed her.

“Goodness, Kagome. Do you always cook like this? I do well to make ramen or stew some days!” Ayame said, taking another spoonful of potatoes.

“Well, Naraku works so hard and I no longer have a job. The least I can do is prepare some of his favorites,” Kagome responded with a sheepish expression.

Ayame accepted the answer, but Kikyo took the opportunity to pounce.

“So if you don’t work like the rest of us, how do you spend your time here?”

Kagome stole a look at Naraku, hoping he would come to her aid against Kikyo’s taunts. His smirk let her know this was her battle to fight alone.

“I find ways to entertain myself: cooking, gardening, painting and keeping up this house. Before though, I was a buyer.”

“Kagome has always had a good eye for lovely things. I’m just glad I caught her eye as well,” Naraku chimed in.

Kikyo gave him a kind smile at another dose of his syrupy sweet words, but Kagome could see the tightness in her smile. She was nearly as sick of their loving couple routine as Kagome was.

“A buyer for whom?” Sesshoumaru asked, lifting a wine glass to his lips.

“I was a buyer for the Blue Blossom Hotel chain. Whenever we would have a new hotel open or a remodeling, I would travel to buy the artwork for the lobby and different rooms.”

“Oh,” Kikyo said.

Her shocked expression showed she was impressed, but Kagome knew that she wasn’t going to admit that. Kikyo recovered quickly.

“That must have been hard to go from travelling and being independent to…You must miss it.”

Kagome frowned, but replaced that frown with delicate grin.

“I loved my job immensely, but not nearly as much as I love my husband.”

Naraku intercepted before Kikyo could speak again.

“Kagome didn’t want to quit her job, but I wanted her home. It’s selfish of me, but Kagome used to travel so much and I suppose I just didn’t want to come home to an empty house. It was always so lonely.”

“Well you won’t need to worry about being lonely come this summer,” Ayame spoke up, “Isn’t Rin coming to stay then?”

Naraku smirked, “Yes, I’m very excited about it.”

“Who is Rin?” Sesshoumaru asked.

Kagome fumbled with her words for a brief moment, “My younger sister.”

“Oh, how old is your sister?” Kikyo inquired.

Kagome swallowed, “Uh, she’s 9 now.”

“Are you ready for such liveliness, having a child running and yelling all over the place? It will undoubtedly affect your honeymoon phase,” Kikyo joked.

The room fell into a silence before Naraku cleared his throat.

“Noise won’t be a issue. Rin is a mute.”

Kikyo looked at Kagome apologetically.

“She’s a selective mute,” Kagome added, “So her lively moments are actually quite precious to me.”

“Yes, of course,” Kikyo mumbled, suddenly bashful, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean-”

Kagome waved her worries away, “It comes with getting to know the other person. It’s alright.”

Sesshoumaru spoke, trying to alleviate the tension still in the room, “So Rin is coming to visit?”

“Yes,” Naraku said, “Kagome is her legal guardian, but Rin is in a school more geared to address her needs. I’ve found a place closer to our home so we’ll transition Rin this summer. I think her presence will add a certain…dynamic to our home. Wouldn’t you say so, Kagome?”

Kagome paled, listening to her husband, “Yes, darling. Excuse me, let me check on dessert.”

* * *

 

 “You two have really spoiled us. I can’t eat another bite,” Koga announced.

With dessert done, the group had retired to the parlor to end the night with some coffee.

“Well I suppose I can’t tempt you with that chocolate Kikyo bought.”

“I’m not much for chocolate,” Sesshoumaru replied.

“Kagome, pass it to me and I’ll put it up for another day,” Naraku instructed.

Kagome held back a sigh as she slowly passed the chocolate to Naraku.

“Now hold up, I never pass on chocolate. Kagome, have some with me. I don’t want to be bad all by myself.” Ayame said.

Ayame would probably never know how grateful Kagome was for her in that moment.

“Of course, partners in crime, right?” Kagome chuckled, taking the box again from Naraku.

Kagome took two chocolates, ignoring Naraku’s disparaging expression. She’d been a good hostess; she deserved this. Kagome passed the box over to Ayame and then Kikyo, who declined the treat.  

“Oh I’m so jealous! You can eat whatever you want and maintain that cute figure of yours. What’s your secret?” Ayame whined in amusing fashion.

“With a little self-control, it’s amazing what one can accomplish,” Kagome answered before popping another piece of chocolate in her mouth.

Koga glanced at the clock on the wall, “Is it already midnight? Ayame we should probably go relieve the babysitter.”

Ayame agreed with a nod and Kikyo stood. Sesshoumaru rose as well.

“I should probably head home too. I’ll have a lot to catch up on at work.”

Naraku nodded in agreement and showed them out. Everyone ended the night with a kiss on the cheek at Naraku’s suggestion to conclude with accurate French flare. Naraku opened his door with their coats in hand. Kikyo hugged the two hosts stiffly, reminding Kagome that she would see her on Friday. Finally, one by one they filed out until only Sesshoumaru remained. He shook Naraku’s hand and grazed Kagome’s cheek with the lightest of kisses. She gasped softly when his lips lingered and hoped that neither male had heard it.

“I thoroughly enjoyed myself,” Sesshoumaru said, pulling away, “Hopefully we can do this again.”

Naraku smirked, “Of course, Partner. I know I’m not speaking for myself when I say we’d be delighted to have you back.”

Sesshoumaru smiled and exited the abode with Naraku shutting the door behind him.

Naraku watched Kagome clean, lounging from his favorite plush loveseat.

“Dinner was a success, wouldn’t you agree?”

Kagome weighed his words carefully for any deception before answering, “I think everyone enjoyed tonight.”

“Sesshoumaru couldn’t take his eyes off you.”

Kagome turned away so Naraku wouldn’t see her cheeks warm. Luckily for her, this wasn’t something that would anger Naraku. He loved the thought of having what another man desired. It gave him joy to dangle her as one would a worm to a fish. Naraku smirked and continued speaking.

“I think it would be appropriate to invite him in for a _private_ photo session with you. We need more pictures and I did welcome him into our family after all.”

Kagome shut her eyes as she steadied her pattering heart. She turned back to Naraku with a practiced smile in place.

“Of course, Darling. Whatever you wish.”


	2. Chapter 2

**For clarity: This story will switch between the past and what is presently happening in the story to explain how Kagome got in her present situation. Enjoy!**

**Red Room Below**

**Ch. 2**

Kagome glanced out the window of her bedroom, recalling last night’s events. Everything had gone well, incredibly well if Kagome was being honest. For one of the first times in nine months, the woman felt she could breathe easily.

 _‘When did it get to this?’_ Kagome thought listlessly.

PAST-15 MONTHS AGO

  Kagome pulled Rin along playfully. Though many found the mute girl an oddity, Rin was still like other children when it came to a day at the Sunou Park; she never wanted to leave.

“Rin, wouldn’t you like some ice cream or sherbet?” Kagome coaxed.

Contemplating her sister’s offer, Rin smiled and pointed to a stationary ice cream truck. Kagome sighed. She’d hoped the little girl wouldn’t see the truck or would at least prefer a sit-down place away from the park.

“Fine, kiddo. Let’s go.”

Kagome ran after Rin, who darted for the truck. Rin pointed to the picture of chocolate ice cream with sprinkles. Kagome reached into her purse. Her face paled. Her wallet was missing.

“Oh God no, please be here,” Kagome murmured, growing more and more frantic.

Kagome picked up Rin and ran back to the bench where she had been. Kagome stopped to see a man sitting at the bench. He glanced up from his newspaper and smiled. Kagome’s already pale face blanched furthered. He was striking with inky black hair tied in a ponytail and piercing ruby eyes against marbled skin. Kagome wondered if his eyes were naturally red or if the stranger chose a unique color of contacts. The stranger chuckled.

“Has no one ever told you it’s rude to stare?”

A beet red blush returned some color to the woman’s cheeks before she squeaked out an apology.

“I’m sorry. I was actually looking for something I’d lost.”

“Yes, this perhaps?” The man said, holding up her wallet.

“Yes! That’s my wallet,” Kagome exclaimed, relieved.

Kagome took the wallet gratefully. The handsome man laid down his newspaper.

“I saw the wallet here when I came to relax. I was hoping it belonged to you.”

“Wha-What?” Kagome stuttered.

This hadn’t been the first time she’d seen this man, but Kagome would have never approached him. He looked straight out of a movie and carried himself with a grace and regality Kagome only dreamed of having. All the women gawked at him; he had his choice of women far more beautiful than she…and then there was Rin. Kagome had decided long ago that she and Rin were a package deal. Their parents were never the attentive type. Because of their apathy outweighing their parental nature, Kagome often found herself playing the role of mother. That acknowledgement made dating particularly rough. Even after finding an eligible guy, once explaining her relationship with Rin, many guys were simply overwhelmed. Kagome didn’t blame them. Taking care of Rin was taxing, not to mention expensive. At least until Rin became eighteen, Kagome was prepared to pay for her schooling and all the extra expenses incurred. She just couldn’t wrap her mind around the thought that anyone, especially this handsome man had been attractive to her as she was to him.  

 “I saw you playing with your…” Red eyes trailed down to Rin’s form.

“My younger sister,” Kagome offered.

“Ah. I saw you playing with your sister last week, but I admit I was too nervous to talk to you. I’m appreciative that you left your wallet. It’s given me the perfect opportunity to meet you. Forgive my rudeness, I’m Naraku. Naraku Subarashi.”

The man held out his hand for a shake and stood.

Kagome shook his hand with a light blush still apparent, “Nice to meet you, Naraku. I’m Kagome Higurashi and this is Rin.”

Naraku sank down to Rin’s level, “Hello there Rin. It’s nice to meet both of you.”

Rin backed away from the man, burying her face in Kagome’s skirt.

“Rin doesn’t speak often, especially not to people she doesn’t know.”

Naraku stood with an undeterred smile, “I think that makes you a smart girl. It’s not safe to speak to strangers.”

Kagome smiled wryly. She knew Naraku didn’t understand, but wouldn’t correct him. She ushered Rin forward.

“Well thank you for returning my wallet, but we should get going. I promised this little lady some chocolate ice cream.”

“That sounds delicious. At the risk of being too forward, may I purchase your ice cream? Would you mind the extra company, Rin?”

Rin stared at Naraku blankly. The scene felt cringeworthy to Kagome and for a second she wished Rin were a normal, excitable child and not one so socially inapt. Kagome shook the thought away and smiled kindly at Naraku.

“We should go.”

* * *

 

That day Kagome left with Rin, thinking that was the end of her time with Naraku, but he proved to be persistent. Every weekend, he sat at that same bench. Every weekend he approached her and Rin and before long the little girl felt comfortable enough to utter her first words to him.

“Dogs,” Rin whispered.

Naraku and Kagome could hardly hide their shock and glee. Naraku made a habit of asking Rin questions, but it was the first time she’d ever answered him.

“Your favorite animals are dogs?” Naraku repeated.

Rin turned away, giving a slight nod.

Kagome was smiling so wide she feared her mouth would split. When Naraku asked to grab ice cream with them, Kagome didn’t turn him away. The merchant handed three cups of chocolate ice cream to Naraku, who passed them out. The adults sat down at a bench watching Rin chomp away at her treat.

“I think she’s warming up to you,” Kagome commented, “It’s record time too. It’s only been two months.”

Naraku scarfed down his ice cream, shoveling large scoops in his mouth before speaking, “Record time, huh? Well I’m hoping you’re warming up to me as well.”

“Well you did buy me ice cream,” Kagome chuckled lightly.

“I had to jump at the opportunity. You weren’t here last week. I was afraid I wouldn’t see you again,” Naraku explained.

“Rin loves this park so I try and play with her here most weekends, but as I travel a lot for my job, it’s not always possible.”

“That sounds exciting. Can I ask what you do?”

“I buy artwork for Blue Blossom Hotels. I travel to the Americas often for the artwork.”

Naraku’s eyes widened, “Very impressive.”

Kagome wiped her lips of the sticky ice cream residue, “And what do you do? Something just as impressive I imagine.”

Naraku grinned, “I’m a lawyer.”

Rin tugged at Kagome’s sleeve, motioning to her throat as her signal for a drink.

Kagome smiled apologetically at Naraku, “I think that’s my cue. Thank you again, Naraku.”

“Perhaps you would let me take you and Rin out to eat? There’s a wonderful café not far from here that has exquisite cakes. How about it, Rin?”

Rin nodded with a glimmer of a smile on her face.

 “No, really,” Kagome protested, “You’ve been too kind already.”

“Nonsense, it would be my pleasure.”

* * *

 

They walked to the café. By the time they’d finished their lunch, Naraku had gotten Kagome to agree to a date with him. One date turned to two and after three months, Kagome was sure he was “the one.” Naraku was sweet and old fashioned in a refreshing kind of way. Not only that, but he was attentive to both her and Rin. He seemed to just adore the little girl. Other men Kagome had dated merely tolerated her at most. They always started the jokes of how “good” she was compared to the typical screaming children, but eventually Rin’s silence combined with her watchful eyes proved to be too peculiar or unnerving. Finally, Kagome was graced with a man who accepted both of them.

Still when Naraku requested to meet their parents, Kagome hesitated. Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi had never been timid on the fact that they never wanted children. Kagome knew her parents had a fondness for her and Rin, but didn’t always know if that fondness extended to love. Kagome was already eighteen when her mother announced her pregnancy. Her mother said it with a sense of regret and loss, murmuring how she might as well keep it because it was already too late for an abortion. Kagome hadn’t spoken to her mother for months after that comment. When Rin was born, Kagome loved her immediately. Her parents didn’t follow suit. Kagome was left with raising her until she left for college.

“Naraku, you know I don’t have a strong relationship with my parents. You act as if you don’t remember what I’ve told you about them,” Kagome said for the third time that day.

She slumped back into the loveseat in her apartment, sighing. Naraku kissed her cheek before trailing kissing down her neck.

“I do, love. I understand your resentment. After all, Rin wouldn’t be a mute had they taken care of her. You wouldn’t have had to go to college and work two jobs. It was a lot for them to put on you, but it’s made you stronger. If not for the circumstances, you may not have your job now.”

Naraku was right. After graduation, Kagome wrote in her personal cover letter how she was raising her little sister and needed a well-paying job to afford Rin’s private school. Blue Blossom paid her well and even changed her hours around to coordinate with Rin’s schedule. Still, that didn’t seem like something she should thank her parents for. She didn’t want to see them, but Naraku was nothing if not a persuasive speaker. Reluctantly, Kagome agreed and called up her folks.

Naraku charmed them, unsurprisingly. Kagome’s father was delighted to learn Naraku shared his love for bonkei. Her mother loved his manners and impeccable style. She even commented how surprised she was that clumsy Kagome had managed to attract such a fine man. The four of them spoke for a few hours, longer than Kagome remembered speaking to her parents in years. When it was time to leave, the moon was out in full shine. Naraku, always the romantic, insisted on ending the night with a walk through Sunou Park. The couple walked with moonlight illuminating their way. Naraku whispered affectionate phrases in Kagome’s ear and she giggled every time his hot breath tickled her neck. They came to a stop in front of the bench where they first met and sat.

 “What did you think of my parents?” Kagome asked, twisting her hands nervously.

“Perfect. Absolutely perfect.”

Kagome frowned at his words, despite her boyfriend’s pleasant demeanor, “Perfect? How so? They weren’t terrible, but still not exactly welcoming. I mean we only stayed about two hours and that included dinner.”

Naraku smiled, “They were everything I hoped they would be. Before their deaths, my parents were terribly cold. In comparison, yours are quite lovely.”

There was a pause in the air before Naraku slid off the bench and on one knee.

“Kagome, will you do me the honor of marrying me?” he asked.

Kagome laughed and Naraku frowned. Kagome covered her mouth, recovering from her outburst.

“I don’t mean to laugh. It’s just we’ve only been dating three months.”

“You don’t want to marry me?”

Kagome stroked Naraku’s cheek, kissing him tenderly, “That’s not true. I really hoped that you would ask to marry me, but I assumed that it would be a year or so later, not so soon. It was just unexpected.”

Naraku drew her into his arms, “I knew from the minute I saw you that day in the park with Rin that you were the woman I wanted. Why should I wait any longer to make you my wife? The reason I asked to meet your parents was so I could ask for your father’s blessings, which I’m glad to say he gave happily.”

“He gave you his blessing after meeting you a couple hours ago?” Kagome questioned.

The fact gave her a little unease, though she was unsure why. She’d never met a man as wonderful and perfect as Naraku Subarashi. Shouldn’t she be happy that her parents saw in him what she saw?

Naraku spoke again, “Before you give your answer, Kagome, please know this. I love you. I want to spend my life with you. More importantly, I want Rin to be apart of our life. There will always be a place for her wherever we stay.”

Kagome stifled a sob, wiping her eyes quickly. He was perfect.

 “You don’t know how much that means to me. Thank you Naraku.”

“So will you marry me?”

Kagome nodded shakily, “Yes, of course I will. Yes!”

He drew a ring from his pocket and slipped it on her finger.

Kagome admired the large solitaire diamond. “Naraku, it’s beautiful!”

Naraku stood up and brushed the dirt from his pants.

“I’m partial to spring weddings so how about sometime in May?”

Thinking it to be a joke, Kagome laughed again.

 “May? How could we plan a wedding in just two months?”

The man shrugged nonchalantly, “It’s honestly not that difficult from my understanding. I have a friend that has agreed to let us use his country house for the venue. He normally rents his home for receptions. Besides we already agreed that we both wanted a small wedding. Did you want to invite more people?”

“No, just my parents and a few friends.”

Naraku lifted Kagome off the bench, “Then it’s settled, a May wedding it is.”

* * *

 

Shortly after breaking her lease, Kagome gave her employer notice. Naraku had urged her to quit her job.

“We already spend so little time together with you travelling so often. I would hate to come home to an empty house, night after night. I make enough for you, Rin and I to live comfortably. I want you home,” Naraku had reasoned.

It made sense, given his old-fashioned nature and Kagome was still getting what she longed for: a man who accepted her and her sister. Becoming a housewife seemed like a minuscule amount to pay. It seemed so idiotic now, but at the time Kagome thought she was the luckiest girl in the world.

PRESENT

Naraku unlocked Kagome’s bedroom door. He watched her a moment, taking in her soft features and far away eyes.

“Are you wearing the outfit I’ve chosen for you? What are you doing, daydreaming?” Naraku jeered.

His words knocked Kagome from her reverie, “What else can I do? You don’t allow me any pleasantries.”

“Sesshoumaru is downstairs,” Naraku said, ignoring her, “After the photo shoot, do be a good host and show him your _appreciation._ ”

Kagome didn’t speak, but nodded at her husband’s words and slipped off the bed. Sesshoumaru was in the parlor room, setting up his camera.

“Where would you like me, Sesshoumaru?” Kagome asked.

The large room smothered the small bit of timbre present in her voice, but Sesshoumaru heard her. He turned to direct her over to the loveseat when his voice caught in his throat. Kagome was dressed in fishnet dress, hot pink with a matching thong. Naraku chuckled at his partner’s shocked expression.

“Oh I suppose I forgot to mention what type of pictures I had in mind. We don’t have a problem, do we?”

Sesshoumaru averted his eyes from Kagome’s nipples poking through the fabric, “I just assumed…I don’t want to overstep my boundaries.”

“Interesting,” Naraku remarked, “You didn’t think you were overstepping before when you were ogling my wife?”

Sesshoumaru stuttered out a response, but Naraku laughed boisterously.

“Don’t take offense. She is beautiful after all.” Naraku twirled Kagome lightly for Sesshoumaru.

 Naraku motioned for Kagome to sit and took his place in a chair backed against a wall.

“I hope it isn’t a problem. Kagome’s been eagerly awaiting this shoot. She’s hasn’t even eaten yet so do hurry.”

Sesshoumaru glanced at his watch and turned to Kagome, concerned, “You haven’t eaten today? It’s already 7 PM.”

Kagome chuckled nervously and devised an excuse, “Well the camera adds 10 pounds. I just wanted to look good for you.”

Kagome cringed as soon as the words left her mouth and she quickly added, “I know you’ll put me in the best light to treat my husband to some terrific pictures.”

Kagome looked to Naraku, hoping her amendment would please him. His frightening grin told her that he caught her mistake. Naraku stood.

“Well, I don’t want to keep you. I’ll be in my study, but I’ll be out to check on my wife. Behave yourself, Kagome.”

Sesshoumaru chuckled, thinking Naraku was joking, but he didn’t hear the Kagome did. She gave him a tight smile. Naraku left the room. Sesshoumaru cleared his throat.

“Shall we begin?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Red Room**

**Ch. 3**

Sesshoumaru was a gentleman and an artist. He angled Kagome and aimed his camera with precision and a professional demeanor.

"Ok, let's change positions a bit," Sesshoumaru muttered.

Kagome rearranged herself on the loveseat. She sat on her knees and peeked over her shoulder at Sesshoumaru, giving him a sultry stare. After he took a few more photos, Kagome arched her back, showing off her thong. Sesshoumaru lowered his camera, clearing his throat. 

"I need to switch out my lens," he said, shunting his eyes.

His almost bashful display would have been endearing had Kagome not been on a time constraint. She knew Naraku would be out soon and he wouldn't be happy with the amount of photos available.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to get a little more comfortable. Naraku likes our photos...intimate," Kagome offered.

"Oh yes, of course," Sesshoumaru responded.

Kagome peeled out her skin-tight dress and shimmied off her thong. She lied back on the loveseat, baring her flower at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru's breath hitched. 

"How do I look?"

"Delectable," Sesshoumaru grunted, tightening his grip on his camera. It wasn't fair that Naraku had such a beauty to himself. Sesshoumaru was sure this little photo shoot was just a way to remind him that Kagome belonged to him. His cock was throbbing in his pants, fighting its restraints.

Kagome giggled, despite herself, "I meant, was this angle fine?" 

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat again, peering into his lens, "You look beautiful, perfect."

Kagome stiffened at his description. It would be up to Naraku to decide if she really was as perfect as the man stated.

Her powdery pink nipples pebbled further, fully free from her dress.

Kagome slipped her fingers into her core, working herself up to get aroused. What Sesshoumaru wouldn't do to bury his face within her dewy lips and devour her. He wanted to taste her sweetness on his tongue. He took a few shots.

“Would you want the photos to be closer up?” Sesshoumaru asked, steadying his voice.

Kagome nodded with a light moan, hitting her sweet spot. Sesshoumaru crouched down in an awed hush. Feeling bold, Sesshoumaru maneuvered her on to her back and spread her legs apart further. He focused his lens on her pink pussy, glistening under the light.

“God, you’re beautiful,” Sesshoumaru complimented under his breath.

“Isn’t she?” Naraku added.

Sesshoumaru stood, regaining his professional composure.

“Don’t pause on my account. I only came to see the pictures early.”

Sesshoumaru handed his camera over to his work partner and Naraku looked through the various photos. Kagome sat up, watching her husband with bated breath. Naraku swiped through the pictures, glancing at Kagome with a taunting smile that spelled trouble.

“You took more than I anticipated. This will be enough for now, but your arm looks so plump in these pictures, Kagome. Keep eating all you want and you’ll be a little pig soon enough,” Naraku teased, passing the camera back, “I usually don’t like doing this, but could you edit the fat off her body? I at least want the pictures to look perfect.”

Sesshoumaru’s lips sneered, indignant, “There is nothing wrong with her body, Naraku.” 

He pushed past the man and gathered his equipment, casting a slight, but soft smile at Kagome. Kagome gave him a watery smile before turning away. Naraku only smirked, unperturbed by Sesshoumaru’s agitation.

“Kagome, why don’t you take Sesshoumaru upstairs before he leaves like our previous agreement?”

Kagome stood, covering her form with a light robe, biting her lip. The pictures were one thing, but she didn’t want to go along with Naraku’s wishes. Feebly, she tried to reason with him.

“I don’t want to do this,” Kagome whispered to her husband.

Naraku’s eyes flashed fury before regaining his stately appearance.

“Do not embarrass me.”

* * *

 

Naraku led Kagome and Sesshoumaru upstairs to Kagome’s room.

“Here’s your payment, Partner. I can’t have you in our bedroom, but this room should do nicely.”

Sesshoumaru unknowingly stepped into the room Kagome stayed. He eyed the room curiously. Compared to the rest of the house, this room was pitiful at best. Naraku didn’t have many TVs in the home, preferring books, but there were no books in the room. No phone, no radio, no pictures, or remnants of home. The only thing in the room was a queen-sized bed with an arm chair tucked in the corner. The sound of a shutting door broke Sesshoumaru from his thoughts. Kagome leaned away from the door, looking shy after her earlier display. She moved to her bed, shedding her robe again.

“I expected more in this room, but I suppose it’s a balance against the lavish of the other rooms.” Sesshoumaru stopped speaking, taking in Kagome’s nudity, “What are you doing?”

“This is your payment, a thank you from my husband-”

“I’m not, I can’t sleep with you! Your husband, my partner is on the other side of that door,” Sesshoumaru hissed, averting his eyes.

Kagome sucked in a breath. No wasn’t an option for her. She stepped forward, cupping Sesshoumaru’s chin. He flinched, but didn’t pull away. That was a good sign at least. He still wouldn’t look at her.

“Naraku knows, he wants this for you,” Kagome coaxed softly.

Kagome pressed against him and Sesshoumaru stumbled back into the arm chair. Kagome ran her fingers up his chest, kissing his neck. Sesshoumaru groaned, gripping the armchair for dear life. He wanted her; that was no secret and he wanted her badly, but this crossed the limit.

“You don’t have to do this. You can’t Kagome-” Sesshoumaru began.

“Yes I do!” Kagome spoke, cutting him off. She stifled a sob, hiding her tears with her bangs, “Please, just please.”

She loosened his belt hastily. The bulge in Sesshoumaru’s pants was impressive to say the least. Kagome released a breath she was holding and dragged her tongue over the man’s boxers. Sesshoumaru gripped the arm chair tighter, peering down at the little vixen. Her hot mouth moved over his cock, teasing him until finally Kagome released him from the confides of of his boxers. His cock sprang up. 

Kagome glanced up with a hopeful expression. Sesshoumaru was tense as he watched her, frequently glancing at the locked door, but he wasn’t fighting her. Kagome offered him a tight smile and stroked his length, noting how the the curls of his pubic hair were white, nearly silver in color. His narrow eyes glistened gold upon her and the magenta strikings of his form stood out even more, nearly electric against his porcelain skin. Everything about him was artfully designed, every muscle a masterpiece. 

Suddenly, Kagome’s stomach cried out in protest, jotting Sesshoumaru’s memory. He glanced at his watch. She still hadn’t eaten and it was already past eight.

Sesshoumaru pushed her lingering hands away, “I’m sorry, I’ve been selfish and vulgar, forgetting that you hadn’t eaten yet today.”

Kagome looked away. Her voice was a whisper, “I- I can’t. He won’t-”

Kagome stopped, fearing that she’d misspoken. If Sesshoumaru went back and told Naraku... She amended her words quickly.

“I want to pleasure you, then I will eat.”

Sesshoumaru rooted through his pants pocket, pulling out two crumpled granola bars. They were smashed and broken, but the sight looked heavenly to Kagome.

“At least have this to soothe my guilt. Please.”

Shaky hands accepted the gift, too hungry to think of if this was a trick or not. Kagome unwrapped the bars, careful not to drop a crumb. She’d eaten the bars entirely too fast and fought the urge to lick the wrappers, hoping to taste a bit more. Satisfied, Kagome set the wrappers down and focused on Sesshoumaru again. He watched her with a slight frown.

“Ate that pretty quickly. Kagome is this normal, you not eating?” he asked gently. 

He brushed a curl to the side so he could see her face better. Kagome shut her eyes. The tears were threatening to flow again. She wiped her eyes in haste.

“Sesshoumaru, we don’t have much time until Naraku comes back. I can’t answer any questions. Please, please, just let me do this,” Kagome urged.

Releasing a light huff, Sesshoumaru nodded, pulling his pants down completely, “Are you sure this is what-”

“Yes.”

Kagome licked her lips in preparation to take him. She massaged his balls with one hand before sucking on them while her other hand glided up and down his stiffening member. A bit of precum pooled from his tip and the woman lapped it up. She hadn’t wanted this; she was still a married woman, but the taste and texture of the man before her brought out a rekindled excitement. If only she had known him before. Gaining impatient, Kagome stuffed her mouth full of Sesshoumaru’s cock. His member was thick, his girth almost too large for her. Sesshoumaru stuttered on his own breath as he watched Kagome take in more and more of his cock. He rocked his hips a little, enjoying the indecent sounds that came from Kagome every time he hit the back of her throat. She suckled him fully, running her naughty tongue over his head and every bulging vein. 

Sesshoumaru noticed her heaving chest hitting his hand and cupped her breasts firmly. They were plump and softer than he imagined.  His thumbs twitched, aching to run them over her nipples. With Kagome’s moans as encouragement, he tweaked her nipples, palming them in his hand. Kagome released his cock from her lips with another aroused cry. Sesshoumaru gave her a break, pumping his cock in his hand. He was close. Kagome returned with fervor, concentrating her attention on his head, sucking and licking at the tip. 

“Kagome,” Sesshoumaru gritted out, “I’m going to cum!”

Kagome stroked his cock, milking it dry of Sesshoumaru’s essence. Sesshoumaru shot out his load. Kagome guided it to her face and open mouth, knowing Naraku enjoyed this look the most. Spent, Sesshoumaru fell back in the armchair, sweaty and panting.

“Finished your fun, darling?” Naraku called from the other side of the door. 

Kagome swallowed, speaking out, “Yes, dear. We’re finished.”

Naraku came in with a washcloth for Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru wiped himself off and pulled his pants back on.

“Naraku, um..”

Naraku slapped the man on the back, “Think nothing of it. Your work is going to make us both rich and as I stated before, we’re like family now. What’s mine is yours and who’s mine is yours.”

Sesshoumaru cringed at his partner’s choice of words, but forced a smile. He moved to look at Kagome, but she kept her eyes trained on the floor. It wasn’t until Naraku led Sesshoumaru out that she dared to look around. Naraku returned to the room, arms folded.

“That took longer than I anticipated,” Naraku feruled sharply.

“He was hesitant,” Kagome mumbled, “He found the initial request strange.”

“More likely he was repulsed by your squalid body and it took him longer to even get it up.”

Kagome didn’t reply back immediately. She stood, eyeing the washcloth longingly. Her stomach rumbled again.

 “I did what you asked, Naraku. Please, can I wash and have dinner?”

Naraku picked up the washcloth. He seemed to contemplate giving it to her before tucking it in his pocket, “Actually, I rather enjoy you posed like that, looking like the cumbucket you are.”

Kagome winched at the insult. It took all her courage to keep eye contact and ask again for food.

Naraku eyed the granola bar wrappers before a narrow smile graced his lips, “I think not. Since you’ve gorged yourself with granola bars and cum, I’d imagine you’re quite full. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Kagome sank to the floor, stifling a small cry. Naraku stepped out the barren room. Before he completely shut the door, he spoke.

“Chin up, Kagome. You did what I asked of you and I will keep my deal. Tomorrow we will visit with Rin. Take solace in that.”

* * *

 

The next day, Naraku roused Kagome from her sleep, telling her to dress quickly. He held out two small washcloths, one to wash herself and one to dry herself, and a small bar of plain soap.

“You’ve been a good girl so I thought a visit to Rin would be in order. I am a man of my word after all,” Naraku smirked.

Kagome could hardly stammer out a thank you, rushing into the bathroom. Naraku sat on her bed, watching Kagome emerge from the bathroom. Kagome sighed, her calm demeanor back in place. Anything could happen, she knew. Naraku led her to his room where Kagome’s clothes were kept. He slid back a mirrored door, pulled on one of the drawers, revealing the woman’s undergarments. 

“Pick out your clothes and hurry,” Naraku instructed.

Kagome pulled on a cream-colored bra and panty set. She turned to see her dress choices and reached for a blue dress. Rin always loved her in blue because it matched her eyes. It’d been so long since Kagome had worn the dress too.

“Wear the beige dress,” Naraku said behind her.

Kagome held back a sigh,  _‘So much for picking out my own clothes.’_  

Naraku was always more partial to neutral colors so she pulled out the beige dress instead and chose some cream-colored pumps to match. She would have preferred some flats, but flats did not give her the elegance Naraku desired of her. She dabbed on enough makeup to give herself a fresh faced natural look. Kagome knew she still had a little time before Naraku would come for her. Desiring a pop of color, Kagome trailed her fingers over some of her nail polish. She lingered on a hot pink color, but decided not to push her luck, picking a powder pink tint instead. She blew her fingers to help them dry faster when Naraku called out from the bedroom.

"I'm growing impatient,  _dear."_

Kagome took note of her husband's tone and scurried out. 

“Which coat would you like to wear?” he asked, rummaging through the closet.

“You’re actually giving me a choice?” Kagome grumbled.

“Let’s be more hospitable, Kagome. I believe this outing out is most charitable of me,” Naraku chastised.

Naraku tossed Kagome a light jacket and escorted her outside. Kagome shivered, pulling the jacket closer to her. She couldn’t wait until March brought some warmth with it. As Kagome settled into the passenger’s seat of Naraku’s car, she allowed herself a hopeful smile. She’d fought hard for this outting and she would make the most of it. It had been worth it, if only she could see her little sister again.


End file.
